The Scout Seven
The Scout Seven is an upcoming 2027 American computer-animated musical drama comedy film based on C.M's franchise, Diverse Scouts, produced by Dreamworks animation and distributed by Universal Pictures. The film was directed and produced by C.M. who was previously known for producing "Crash Boat", and screenplay for the film was done by Ryan O'Loughlin and John Davis. It stars the voices of Kevin Heart, T.J. Miller, Dwayne Johnson, Maya Rudolph, Jack Black, and Uma Thurman. The story was picked up by C.M. who came up with multiple ideas to have in the story during his high-school years in August 2017, nearly 8 years and eleven months prior to his debut into the studio. The story resolves around a young boy named "Cathal," who wants to explore why diversity is never a threat while proving himself to be a worthy scout. The story was originally going to be a parody, but the idea was changed into a more structured plot that is inspired by some of his dreams and adventures during his childhood in a musical form. The music will be composed by Hans Zimmer, and Billy Joel. Billy Joel will compose several songs for the film's plot line and Hans Zimmer will compose music based on the classical BSA songs. The musical numbers however, will be produced by Lin-Manuel Miranda. David Hein will also be working with Lin to produce several foreign songs. Plot Prince Northwest is a young prince who lives in the dimension of "Space-ism." He is generally friends with a scout known by the name of Cathal who has always visited his dimension since he was four-years-old. Cathal, the young Prince's friend, talks to him about the upcoming party that will be held in Miami, Florida and warns hims saying its not a good idea to come. Prince Northwest says that he would be fine to hide himself by looking like a typical teenager which Cathal tries to disapprove, but has not choice to do nothing more than preach it. Cathal and Prince Northwest walk into the party looking like 1990's dressed brothers, so Prince Northwest wouldn't look too unique in comparison. Ronald and Owen meet both of them, but they have some suspicious thoughts towards Prince Northwest in his current clothing. They had theorized that he came from another dimension, which was coincidentally true. As they have a conversation with each other, Prince Northwest meets Lola, who does nothing more than stare at him with a vicious look. Soon he notices that karaoke had just begun which suddenly makes him jump onto the stage and start singing. Meanwhile, a group of uninvited guest have arrived near the entrance, including Ace, a Giant boy who is over 60 feet tall, and Sophia, who is being defended by him after being caught into an argument with the gang of uninvited guests. Suddenly, the uninvited guest had began a mass shooting which was heard by Prince Northwest. He screams out loud "Mass Shooting," as everyone misunderstands him until the guest arrive, pulling their triggers. One of them try to shoot at Cathal, who unfortunately and mistakenly is killed by both the anonymous suspect and Prince Northwest. This was because Prince Northwest effortlessly used his psychic powers until he became weak, which interrupted his focus and made Cathal loose his natural balance. Soon, a bomb drops out of the ordinary, and kills Cathal while launching Prince Northwest into the ocean. He was able to survive, but he swims back to see multiple citizens that took part in the party staring at Cathal, while a trainee doctor named Alaire tries to use an AED, but soon confirms that he was officially dead. Everyone except Oliver and Ace are skeptical and disappointed with Prince Northwest about the incident, so they give him stern looks and walk away. Afterwards, Prince Northwest walks off with purple tears in his eyes. Prince Northwest first stops at an abandoned home to read a newspaper until he sees the headline and goes to the library. The librarians tells Prince about Owen and Donald wanting to see him at the hospital, in which is where he runs off to next. At the hospital, Owen and Donald confront that Cathal was adopted by Owen's dad after from what was heard that Cathal's parents were killed and the case for his siblings are unknown. Ace and Oliver persuade Prince Northwest to tell them about Prince joining the BSA and he accepts, with him promising Ace to kept his identity safe. He files up and prepares to mail them at night, but is interrupted by two Gothic kids that tell him about a girl named Mysterious Mamba. Owen and Prince both laugh after Lucy sees how contented they are, and the files are mailed. Prince Northwest goes to sleep at a hotel, and has a dream about being a detective to discover who killed Cathal. Suddenly, Prince Northwest is attacked by Fruit Snack Ninjas, but a dark figure comes and beats all of them up. Prince is seen running away, not known that a building was about to collapse on top of him. It pushes Prince Northwest, saving him, and unfolds its hood revealing who was known to be Mysterious Mamba. She shushes Prince, and leaves before him, making Prince blush. He wakes up, with him blushing more about his thoughts towards Mysterious Mamba. In the morning, Prince Northwest meets Lars, who is rather gloomy about several tests results on a general end of the year exam. Prince tells Lars that he's seen her and says he possibly has a crush on her. Lars gasps, but doesn't tell Prince anything. Lola walks in, questioning Prince Northwest and telling him about a flyer that Oliver was giving out. Prince walks into the school, with many students staring at him. They start to scold him, with Lola grinning behind Prince plotting everything else. Prince admits that he should've told them, but he is trying to find out who did kill Cathal. Oliver is hiding behind everyone, and grabs Prince after everyone leaves. Prince is pushed into a dark room, where he soon meets Owen, Ronald, and Ace. Ronald states that he is from another troop, but also introduces a holiday spirited scout named Nimuel, a ditsy scout named Ryab, and a powerful scout named Everett. Oliver and Ace come up, with them pushing prince to them, but Owen breaks it up. Soon, the bell rings, and Prince reads the flyer he got, which Oliver states that Camp Keowa is where Scouts go to camp for the best TMR experience. Prince learns from this, and agrees to take part in the Camping experience. Prince Northwest decides to travel for a adventure, but spots someone who he finds to be similar to someone before head. He starts to hallucinate, and thinks Mysterious Mamba is watching him, only to notice that it's just Sophia. Sophia tells Prince Northwest about the controversy towards him and Cathal's death, and that some of the Girl Scouts are starting rumors about him falling in love. He says no, so he doesn't disappoint anyone because he knew what they were thinking. Prince buys some cookies, and runs off to the local shopping mall. Prince meets the six Boy Scouts, and they tell him that they were shopping to help prepare for Camp Keowa. Prince Northwest asks them about Mysterious Mamba, but the Boy Scouts don't know who she is. At night, Owen meets Lola as she sees Prince Northwest running off somewhere. She persuades Owen into making Prince's identity be exposed, or he'd be in "danger." Owen acts to agree, but he's actually lying to her. Meanwhile, Prince sees Nimuel, who he questions for his daily Christmas spirit. Nimuel tells prince about his culture, and why he loves celebrating Christmas, in which he invites Prince over to a night out. Prince enjoys the food at the party, but unexpectedly sees Mysterious Mamba while he brushes his hair in the bathroom. Mamba jumps on top of him, checking to see if he was a real human being. She recognizes his traits of being from another dimension, and both Prince and Mamba talk about the advanture in Keowa until Mysterious Mamba questionably leaves. When Prince Northwest returns to his dimension, he looks at the window to think if Mamba was just a hallucination, or a dream. The next day, many Scouts as well as Oliver's troop are waiting for the train, as Prince Northwest arrives to see them. Ace unexpectedly picks up Everett and Nimuel, Oliver, Owen, Prince Northwest and Ryab for a casual way to travel. They arrive earlier than the rest of the troops, but Prince Northwest looks back with concerns about everyone else's safety. Ace drops the six other scouts and waits, while Ryab and Owen uses the bathroom. At that moment, Owen and Ryab have a conversation about Mamba in order to act as if Owen never listened to Lola. As Nimuel and Prince Northwest look around, Oliver begins to talk about the history of Ten Mile River. However, Prince is more stern about last night than exploring his environment. Soon a trio of buses arrives next to Ace as they unload the rest of the Scouts. When signing for preparations of the Doc tests begin, Oliver shows concerns to Prince Northwest who seems rather depressed. Prince is slightly lightened up by him, but is still feeling rather worrisome about his night. Prince Northwest watches Scouts take the Doc test with Owen and the gang. However, Owen spots Lola and pushes the troop to go next. Prince Northwest takes the Doc test, and is said to have performed excessively well above average, leading to many people cheering for him. When it's time for dinner, Prince admits to Oliver that he feels like he's being stalked on. Oliver understands him and says that he'll help him out in case of any danger. After eating, Oliver's Troop continues to move forth as they unsettled before the opening camp fire. Everett recalls how they always shared a site with another troop, and is glad to introduce them to Prince Northwest. They first seem to be rather unfriendly at first, but it turns out to be a joke as they all greet Prince Northwest. They introduce themselves as the "Squaas," a group of Scouts known by Lars, Agnus, Retrob, Fibro, Antoine, Bill and Ben, Giang, and Iwai. Lars holds a baby that he had to babysit who he calls a "Savage Baby," which gives Prince the chills when the baby is given to Oliver. Cast * C.M. as Prince Northwest, a prince who lives in another dimension that's beyond the Milky Way. * T.J. Miller as Cathal, a very critical and drastic, but rather fun Boy Scout. * Kevin Hart as Ronald, an African American Scout who is also a very close friend to Cathal. * Dwayne Johnson as Everett, a scout with might and beyond risky power. * Maya Rudolph as Sophia, an All-American Scout who is also a trainee gardener. * Jack Black as Ryab, a Boy Scout who is rather ditsy, but is passionate about his plushie "friends." * Uma Thurman as Lola, a Girl Scout with a "passion for fashion," and was a friend of Cathal. * Ben Stiller as "unnamed Boy Scout." * Eddie Murphy as "Unknown character" * Mark Acheson as Owen, a Canadian Scout who has "traveled through the long mounts of the cold." * David Tennant as Agnus, a Scottish Scout who can be very agile in activities. * Coco Martin as Nimuel, a Filipino Scout who loves to celebrate Christmas. * Almila Bagriacik as Emma, a German girl Scout, who is very innocent "anti-hate" member * TBA as Ace C.M confirmed that there was more, but didn't stated any other facts. "Don't think that this is all we got, only because we really love the creativity and potential to deliver out clever ideas and love-able characters. We really want to make them special and with the many talents that we got, the surprise will be worth waiting for. We have names for most of the scout names and actors, but I think that wraps it up." - C.M. On February 2, 2026, Kevin Hart's character title was revealed along with both Ben Stiller and Eddie Murphy joining the cast. On March 9, 2026 four more roles were introduced, these include Mark Acheson, David Tennant, and Coco Martin as male scouts and Almila Bagriacik as a female scout. Both Maya Rudolph and Uma Thurman had their title characters revealed as well. Production Development In 2024, a short simply called "Scouts" was released by C.M on YouTube, becoming one of the most popular animated short films on the website. In the Summer of 2025, it was confirmed that C.M. joined the studio with assets for mid-complete development of several films, one of them being "The Scout Seven." However, Dreamworks Animation decided to keep the project in development until the animation and script were "cleaned up, and fully loaded with love and heart". On January 2026, a release date for July 2027 was confirmed to compete during the Observed 4th of July weekend. This will be the first film to (partially) be based on a short film since their collaboration with Aardman animations in 2005 with Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Ware Rabbit. On February 2026, several images of the character's concept art was leaked as well as the female Japanese character known as "Mysterious Mamba," who is said to have a special role in the film. She later on received praise and became the most popular character of July 2026, seven months before the teaser was released. Release The current release date for this film is July 2, 2027.However, the short that will be screened prior to the film hasn't been announced yet. The short that will be played before the film will be an adoption to the story, "Lob's Dog." This debunked rumors that the short before the Scout Seven would be based off one of the upcoming 2028 films from DreamWorks, which were "The Object Show Movie," and "Flawed Dogs." A teaser trailer was shown on February 3, 2027 which will also be shown during the screenings of "The Wizards of Once." Possible Sequel and Cinematic Universe C.M. and Brad Bird discussed that there are some ideas for a sequel and that C.M. was looking into details of the sport, Baseball. On September 18, 2027, C.M. stated that he is in talks of DreamWorks for a sequel, but is hesitated to announce about how long it could take with the rest of the projects and "boosts" going around at DreamWorks. Cinematic Universe DreamWorks Animation stated that there are some possibilities for an expanded cinematic universe with more new franchises that expands upon new characters and some fan favorites. Along with that, it was revealed by C.M. that the main protagonists of C.H.I.L.D, Dragon Hound, and Colour were meant to appear, but were cut because he wanted to make them feel more original in their world. However, hints have been shown that they could meet within The "Scout Seven" universe. Trivia * This is the third film from DWA to be released in July since 2013's Turbo and 2003's Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. * This is the first Dreamworks film to star Dwayne Johnson, and the first animated theatrical project to star Uma Thurman. * This film will take place in Ten Mile River Scout Camps, which are located in Massachusetts and Rhode Island. * The concept of the characters have possibly began around 2015/2016 because Prince Northwest was originally created by the name of Ness-Wednesday back in June 28th, 2015. ** Despite this, his name was changed to Prince Northwest after concerns of adding him as the main protagonist. *** Mysterious Mamba and Oliver have been revealed to also go through various changes. Oliver was always a historian, but was unnamed and originally wore a small Bowler hat and glasses with a wooden train model that resembled Thomas the Tank Engine on his shoulder. **** Mysterious Mamba was originally named "Black Mamba," but her name was changed because C.M. thought it was offensive and too comparable to Marvel's Black Panther character. Her sweater also had an English text saying "I am BIG," which was planned to be translated into Japanese until it was decided to have her shirt say "私は獣だ," which translates into "I'm a beast". The reason for this is unknown, but may be due to C.M. thinking it would give out a bad message to women. * Prince Northwest coincidentally has a similar name to the Gravity Falls character, Pacifica Northwest. ** This is because they both have their first names start with the letter P, and their last names are "Northwest." ** However, C.M. confirmed that it was heavly inspired by various Pixar films and the Loud House, so it was just a coincidence when naming Prince Northwest. * This is the first animated film to contain music composed by Billy Joel. * This will be the longest Dreamworks Animation film, beating the How To Train Your Dragon trilogy which only ranges within 98-108 minutes, as well as the first 2 hour film of its kind. Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Dreamworks Films Category:2027 Category:2027 films Category:Immigartion/Diversity Category:Computer-animated films Category:Computer-animated Category:DreamWorks Animation